


Service with a yawn

by SparkyHavoc



Category: Human/Alien Interactions, Original Work, humans are space orcs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyHavoc/pseuds/SparkyHavoc
Summary: my little foray into the Humans are space orcs, Earth is space Australia tropes. But i wanted to do things from a different side of things. Might write more. Please let me know your thoughts on this.
Kudos: 23





	1. Sleepy Head

He was tired. They had him come in four hours early for a meeting, just to tell them the good news. Starting today, they were going to be open to intergalactic travel. It made sense, as they were close to the spaceport and not far from the tourist trap that was downtown. But why did they have to have the meeting so early. Surely they could have waited a few hours for the overnight and evening people to get some rest.  
He yawned and looked at his roster for check-ins. Looks like they had several already. Most were under a new rate code. He clicked on it and up popped his control screen. So, a special code for the galactic assembly. Looks like a direct bill as well. He made sure it was set up for the guest to check-in quickly, then he made some key cards. That was probably another reason their hotel was one of the pilots. Older tech to complement the mid-21st-century decor. It would make it easier for a guest who wasn't carrying a modern Terran coms band. It was considered a charm of their hotel. He wondered how the assembly reps would take it.  
It probably didn't hurt the hotel that half the staff was fluent in several languages, but he was only able to "speak" two. So when the first check-in for the night arrived, he was at an impasse for several minutes as the small being in front of him rambled in several languages, a few he knew his coworkers spoke. The being sighed. It was a small, almost humanoid insect creature. At about three feet tall and very slender, he had to wonder how the little guy had not blown away in the wind.  
"I'm very sorry I don't understand. We haven't received our new translator units. Please forgive me."  
As he spoke, he unconsciously signed the words too. Upon seeing this, the small insect person became very excited, and much to the concierge's surprise began signing back in ISL. It turned out; the small insect was a doctor here to attend a summit for neuroscience, a field that humans were far ahead in.  
'I am doctor s-n-e-b-e-l.' he signed, using the human spelling for his name.  
'I am Fish. It's what my friend called me when I learned to sign. Let's get you checked in, sir.'  
The rest of the interaction proceeded quickly, now that communication has been established.

About four stumbling check-ins and half his shift over, his front desk manager showed up with one of the new translator units for him.  
"I could have used this four hours ago."  
"I know, but we just got them for everyone. This is yours to keep."  
He flipped the little device over then plugged it into his implant behind his ear. There was a bit of nausea and some vertigo then back to normal. "I will never get used to that."  
The tall woman next to him just smiled. "You are the only member of the staff with the implant. Why did you get it again?"  
"I have a degree in cybernetics and robotics, and it makes that easier."  
"Yet, you work in a hotel."  
"The people here treat me better. I had envisioned working alone in those fields, but there was more people who cared about having their ass kissed than actually getting work done. And I always had to work for them."  
"That's fair." She had a degree as well and stayed in hotels for a similar reason. Their boss was similar as well.  
There was a crash and a shriek from the bar. His boss looked at him.  
"Aaryn, you better go see whats going on. I got your desk."  
He sighed, then yawned as he headed out from behind the desk and strolled to the hotel bar. It was probably some of their less savory customers seeing one of the alien guests for the first time. He had to think of a better term for them. Alien was just to.......narrow-minded.  
As he walked in, there was a woman, who he knew as a troublemaker, crawling backward across the room from the small gathering of Extraterrestrial guests, all looking as appalled as they could possibly look to a human. He sighed, went over to the group, and pointedly ignored the woman. "I am so sorry you have to deal with this. If there is any way me or the other staff can make up for this, please don't hesitate to ask."  
Small Dr Snebel looked up at him. "It's ok, fish. We had been briefed on human reaction to strange new things. I am glad to see you have a translator unit. It was hard keeping pace with you in sign."  
"I just got it in. I am sorry I speak fast, sir."  
It was about this time the woman realized she was not the center of attention and decided it was time to go from fear to indignation. She stood and composed herself, then started to yell.  
"Well, I have never been so insulted. First you bring these things into this nice hotel, letting that nasty bug walk all over. Then you have the audacity to ignore me. Do you realize how much I spend here. I will have your job. I am friends with your manager........" She trailed off as she recognized the man you had turned around. Aaryn had a good many dealings with her before, and never did they go well. She was currently banned from renting a room, as she had become racist one night to a night auditor.  
"Carrol, you do not spend that much here. You were on your last warning from the manager about your behavior, and now, you mistreat very important guests in the hotel bar. You may leave. Now. And I will be sure to let Roxie know what happened here tonight." She paled and stormed out.  
Aaryn turned to the rest of the bar and bowed, being far more formal than his job called for. But he had such a flair for dramatics when it suited him. "ladies and gentlemen. Please forgive us that very rude display of vile behavior. Please enjoy a drink on me as a token of my sorrow for her actions." he nodded to the bartender who just smiled and answered the sudden requests for drinks. He would get a look from the boss, but he was sure that no one would want anything else later. The small group of Alien scientists and diplomats watched in mild curiosity. Tel'varn, the tall blue furred female Zemda diplomat, was first to speak to him. He thought their language sounded like a songbird singing. "Your race, do they still use a currency based way of trade?"  
Aaryn nodded. During his breaks between check-ins he looked up each of them and some of their races basic info. "Yes. Its a bit backwater, but it serves us for now. We haven't gotten some people used to the idea of work for works sake, not for monetary gain. I can't really tell you why." She nodded, knowing from her briefing, it was how humans showed they understood what was said.  
"Well, if you will excuse me, I must get back to work." With that, he went back to the desk.


	2. Just doing my job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaryn finds himself working over time with the dignitaries, and answering some questions.

Humans call them gremlins, but in the common tongue used in the Galactic Assembly logs, they were known as the Yagmay. Small by most species standards, they averaged about 90 cm tall to the top of the head, and about 30 kilos. Their strong, compact bodies were supported by four lower limbs, ending in wide cloven hooves, balanced by a short, broad tail. Their upper half was fairly humanoid, with two arms ending in hands with four digits, two resembling thumbs, as humans viewed it. Hair covered their whole bodies, in shades of green and teal to blend in with their home world. Their heads resembled some cross between a hyena and a sharpei, allowing them to track prey by scent and with their large sensitive ears they could hear the heartbeat of some species from 10 meters. They were for the longest time the most vicious fighters the Assembly had come across, and were always kept at arms length. It had been noted that they were fiercely loyal to the assembly, but none of the other races felt comfortable with the highly intelligent and incredibly destructive predators from a death world. That was, until humans showed up.  
At first, the two races were very antagonistic to each other, viewing each other as competitors. The other dignitaries and soldiers who saw these two species interact would later recall thinking they would be at war during the first year of humanity's membership. Then the unthinkable happened. The leaders from both species decided they should hold a 'joint training' exercise, a competition that none of the other member races had ever contemplated or seen before. It was simple; two platoons from each races elite fighting units would work together in games of war, one Yagmay and one human platoon per team. The other races saw this as what the two species had said it was; a training exercise. But both sides knew they were going to be sized up by the other side. The rest of the assembly would act as the obstacle, heavily defending a mock research facility.  
No one knew when or how it happened, but the makeshift teams started to work together with almost no verbal communication between them, forming a devastating and cohesive unit. Needless to say, there were no 'survivors' from the opposition teams. After that, both species were the staunchest allies of each other, and the gregarious humans tempered the gruff Yagmay delegates in the assembly, allowing far more communication between all members.  
Now, there are a few minor, but important details to Yagmay. First, they have very sensitive ears, that they themselves have trouble reaching. It is a sign of trust among them to allow another to scratch or rub their ears. Second, they live, travel, and work in groups of five or multiples thereof. Always. It is a spiritual imperative to them. And third, (and arguably the most important to humans), they bond by grouping together for warmth and safety, something humans refer to as cuddling. (Never call it that to a Yagmay. They will fight you for less).  
Which was how Aaryn had found himself in the center of a pile of sleek green furred bodies. The delegation team was jet lagged, and with help from Tel'varn, and his managers urging, he volunteered to take watch and help provide heat. They were in the guest greenhouse sitting in the plants while a room was being warmed up for the tropical peoples. Tel'varn and Dr Snebbel would check on him and bring him water, knowing their particular favorite human did not do very well in the heat.  
“How did I get into this?”  
Tel'varn chuckled. “Because, you are the human we all trust the most here. So, the Yagmay delegation decided you must be a decent human, and therefore, safe. It's really an honor you know.”  
“I don't dislike it, it’s just not what I was expecting when my boss asked me to come in for some overtime. I still find it hard to believe you guys are uneasy around these little guys.  
“It is not like every species befriends the most dangerous wildlife on their planet. I hear you make pets out of an animal that would consume you in a heartbeat.” Dr Snebbel watched the lead Yagmay adjust their position on his friend's lap.  
“Which ones doc? The snakes that could swallow most humans whole, or the various sizes of cats that still view us as a meal if we forget to feed them? And those are just the common ones.”  
The doctor visibly shivered at the thought, one expression his kind had in common with humans. He had spent the last week learning from his new friend about companion animals and how they help human mental health. It almost ended badly when Aaryn's pet rat became a bit too interested in his antennae.  
“I don't think I will ever understand humans. You live on a world where the whole planet routinely tries to kill you, and you just go on living in such places. You even intake poisons for fun.”  
He hadn't believed the tales of humans imbibing alcohol till he saw it himself at the bar, and hot sauce for seasoning was still something he was trying to get his mind around.  
“We adapt very well, doctor. I heard we are also the only omnivores in the Assembly.”  
“You heard right.” The small insectoid climbed onto the closest courtesy bench. “A good portion of the Assembly aren't even sure how to classify your species. Your gravity, the dangerous wildlife, the weather, even the planet itself seems to be built to kill you. There are other worlds with some of those, but not everything at once. All you need is a second species on planet that evolved to compete, and you would have every imaginable death world result.”  
“Careful doc, there are at least 3 species on our planet who fit the earliest stages of civilization. And at least one knows war.”  
The Doctor just stared at him. At least, he thought it was staring. They didn't have facial expressions as mammals know them. “You mean to say, you aren't the only sapient death worlders from this planet?”  
Aaryn just chuckled. “I looked it up. The Assembly science center classifies all three as Proto-Sapient. Then you have the cephalopods, which we aren't even sure of.”  
The doctor looked like he was in deep thought. Tel'varn spoke up next, being far more blunt than normal. “You seem to read a lot of the Assembly's reports. Is it your human curiosity?”  
“Maybe. I just like to learn, but I guess that is kinda a human thing. Though, it seems just as human to reject knowledge altogether. Humanity is kind of full of contradictions like that. Hell, we have humans who claim the earth is flat, because of a snake oil salesman from Victorian England.”  
“I do not understand. What is snake oil? And what does that have to do with ignoring proven science?”  
“Snake oil is a term we humans use for ridiculous cure-alls. It came about in the Wild West I think, the term anyways, but there always has been those that will use flowery words to sell useless or even dangerous substances to the less educated. It got worse in the early twenty-first century, with rich and famous people using their celebrity to peddle all sorts of bad medicine, and some went a step further, using a cult like following to attain new levels of fame by championing dis-proven theories. It cost a lot of lives. Mostly children. We even saw the resurgence of almost extinct diseases.”  
“Humans seem such an intelligent and curious species. And now you are telling us that it’s not always the case?”  
“Yeah. We have survived it, to an extent. There was one famous case, where a popular charlatan used his fame and peoples hatred to gain control of a country. Actually, now that I think about it, there have been a few instances where that happened, and every time, it was a grave disaster for that nation.”  
“How have you been able to get to the stars with such setbacks?”  
“As I said, we adapt and survive. We aren't like most GA civilizations, where you have one united people working together for thousands of years before you make it to first contact. Even today, our world is split into several nations, and our planetary government is much like the Assembly. We have a council of every member nation, and all have a vote. But, that being said, I believe the biggest reason we have made contact is those scientists and scientific minded individuals who just say to hell with the system and do it on their own.”  
“Fascinating. But, also terrifying. To think rogue behaviors can be rewarded in a modern intergalactic society.”  
“Just the beneficial ones. There are several ways in which rogue behaviors can be harmful and those would get punished.”  
“A good many of our societies have beneficial rogues, my dear. Not just humans.” The doctor seemed to be done processing everything. “Though, there is one thing that still frightens me about humans and their propensity for being rogue. I have heard of something called a serial killer. I understand murder, but it is an uncommon subject among the other member species. But I wish to know more about those that murder multiple people. In most societies that have such instances, it is usually an old outdated honor code that drives such crimes, or in perceived defense of another.”  
“Some humans just can’t get along with each other. Some are genuinely sick, mentally. And some....some like the thrill of the hunt. And humans are the most dangerous and unpredictable prey they have found. Though, the last one is mostly those who have had to kill in the line of duty at first. I don't know the reasons why people do it, and I don't know if I want to know.”  
“Interesting. I may have to ask some of my colleagues at the university.” The Doctor went back into deep thought.


End file.
